Naruto y los Biometales Version 2
by naruto zx
Summary: La vida de Naruto Uzumaki siempre fue miserable, al menos hasta que conoció a un interesante ser que le enseño que no todo esta perdido, pero antes de darse cuenta el Niño de la Profecía se vera envuelto en una aventura que ni en sus mayores sueños jamas alcanzo a imaginar. Rating M por futura violencia y posible Lemmon Mal summary, sorry


Disclaimer: Weno, esto es lo de Siempre "ni Naruto ni tal serie/videojuego (en este caso Rockman ZX) me pertenecen, solo la historia y los OC" aunque tengo la esperanza de que eso cambie algún ida, estoy contratando varios abogados e iniciando algunos tramites legales, os iré informando de como va la cosa.

**Negrita: Técnica, habla personaje sobrenatural (demonio, biometal, invocación)**

_Cursiva: pensamiento personaje._

_**Cursiva Negrita: Pensamiento personaje sobrenatural.**_

Normal: Texto normal.

Bueno, aquí os traigo la re-edición de mi primer fic "Naruto y los Biometales" probablemente tarde un poco en actualizar este y mis demás fics, pero prometo no volver a abandonarlos por mas de 1 mes, seria bastante hipócrita de mi parte quejarme de los escritores que tardan en actualizar cuando yo hago lo mismo. Pero dejo de daros ya el Coñazo y paso a dejaros el fic:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro.**

En Konoha el día amanecía temprano, con mucha mas actividad a la acostumbrada, las tiendas de regalos habían ya agotado las existencias, los grandes supermercados estaban abarrotados. Aun a pesar de ser solo las 09:15 de la mañana, los bares se decoraban para esta noche, las familias se reunían en los hogares y en la torre hokage cierto anciano de rostro cansado preparaba su discurso para esa noche. Todo eso por que ese día era diez de octubre, y ese día se celebraba la caída del Kyubi no Youko a manos del Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, en consecuencia a la derrota del Kyubi hace ya cinco años siempre se celebraba este día, por lo que toda la población de Konoha se vestía con sus mas elegantes trajes y vestidos para celebrar.

Aunque no todos estaban de celebración ese día. En los barrios bajos de Konoha, en un departamento viejo y destartalado, vivía un pequeño niño de cinco años. El nombre de este niño era Naruto Uzumaki, y probablemente fuese uno de los únicos habitantes de Konoha que odiaba profundamente este día, el cual, también es su cumpleaños.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto estaba en la sala de su apartamento, recogiendo las pocas pertenencias que tenia y metiendolas en una vieja mochila azul, era mejor que cuando cayese la noche ya no estuviese allí, le asustaba pensar lo que le llegaría a pasar si no se marchaba rápido.

-Bueno- comento echándose la mochila al hombro -Ya tengo todo guardado, asíque mejor sera irme ya, antes de que sea mas tarde- cruzo el recibidor y tras esconder la llave debajo de un tablón suelto en el suelo, se marcho rumbo al único lugar en el que podría estar a salvo esa noche, el Ichiraku Ramen. En su mesilla de noche un despertador marcaba las 14:30, no le quedaba demasiado tiempo, pronto empezaría la celebración, y con ella comenzaría la "cazeria"

El pequeño abandono su casa rápidamente, asegurándose de que nadie le viese se metió en un pequeño callejón situado en la parte de atrás de tres grandes bloques de viviendas.

-hnm- como pudo Naruto se subió a unos cubos de basura, y tras subir se metió en un pequeño hueco que había entre dos edificios, lo suficientemente estrecho para que pudiese arrastrarse en su interior por varias calles sin que nadie le viese. Una vez que lograse salir, su plan era seguir callejeando para poder llegar finalmente al Ichiraku sin ser visto.

Tras un par de horas el rubio había llegado a la avenida comercial de Konoha, por lo que tendría que extremar las precauciones, no quería ser visto yendo a la tienda de ramen, no quería que por su culpa Ayame y Teuchi tuviesen problemas. Resoplando se encamino escondiéndose como podía, lo cual resultaba un poco cómico.

-_Venga, no queda mucho, después de llegar ya podre estar tranquilo toda la noche, como el año pasado_- la explicación de la desesperanza por llegar al restaurante de Ramen era bastante simple, desde hace dos años Ayame y Teuchi siempre le esperaban en este día para esconderle de las gentes de Konoha, cosa que el ojiazul agradecía profundamente. Por desgracia parecía que ese año no la tendría tan fácil, la avenida era transitada por demasiada gente, por lo que tendría que recurrir a algo poco convencional: El bosque de la muerte.

No es que le gustase ir al bosque en cuestión, de echo le daba bastante miedo, solo que ahora

le asustaba mas quedarse ahí.

Asique tras mirar un par de veces mas a la calle el pequeño Naruto tomo dirección al llamada área 44 o el "bosque de la muerte", sin reparar en los jonin que le observaban desde el techo de un edificio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era ya mas de media noche, y la fiesta ya estaba tomando un cauce diferente: las personas celebraban felices la caída del biju, riendo, comiendo y bebiendo sin ningún control, acto que por desgracia también era realizado por los shinobi, de los cuales los mas jóvenes empezaban ya a tener color en la cara. Por lo que cuando dos jonin`s dijeron de iniciar la "cacería del zorro" ninguno se quejo, en el estado alcoholizado en el que se encontraban esa idea les parecía muy buena, por lo que rápidamente empezaron a organizarse para buscar a Naruto.

-Esta noche "TERMINAREMOS EL TRABAJO DEL YONDAIME"- los gritos de apoyo no tardaron en escucharse, y pronto un gran numero de civiles y ninjas salieron hacia el bosque prohibido.

Mientras que en el mismo bosque cierto ojiazul avanzaba buscando un buen lugar para pasar la noche, ignorante a lo que se le avecinaba, pasando algunos arboles, intentando evadir lo mejor posible a los animales salvajes se interno en una zona que no conocía.

-Bueno- hablo observando su alrededor -creo que me e perdido- dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Después de decir tremenda verdad el infante intento escalar un árbol que había cerca, creía que al llegar arriba podría mirar un poco alrededor y poder así orientarse, por desgracia lo único que logro fue caerse mas de diez veces, todas de una altura bastante considerable, haciéndose varias magulladuras y cortes.

-No hay manera- se quejo el niño al ver que por ahora le era imposible, simplemente era demasiado pequeño para lograr escalarlo -maldito árbol-

Naruto duro un rato mas maldiciendo el árbol, hasta que finalmente se canso y decidió sentarse apoyándose contra el tronco bostezando con algo de cansancio.

-Creo que por este año aquí estaré bien- comento el pequeño sonriendo.

En realidad siempre le había dado igual el lugar donde vivía, no apreciaba tanto Konoha como quería hacer creer a la gente, al fin y al cabo tendría que estar loco para considerar su hogar la aldea donde le querían muerto, pero con el pasar de los años se había ido acostumbrando al odio de la gente, haciéndose a la idea de que las únicas personas a las que llegaría a importarles algo serian: su abuelo, Sarutobi Hiruzen y los dueños del Ichiraku, al resto de la aldea le daba igual si vivía o moría. Y eso con suerte, había algunos que preferirían matarlo con sus propias manos a verlo paseando por las calles haciendo el idiota.

En definitiva, la única razón por la que aun no había intentado marcharse de Konoha era por sus seres queridos, y por orgullo. !Que le aspen si el no tenia orgullo¡ era lo una de las pocas cosas que aun tenia el lujo de conservar después de cinco años aguantando estar en Konoha.

-Y mañana sera otro día-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por desgracia las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, y prueba clara de ello era que si hace una hora estaba acostado en el tronco de un árbol tranquilamente, ahora estaba huyendo de una horda de salvajes, por que no tenían otro nombre, através del bosque prohibido.

No sabia como habían sido capaces de encontrarle, lo único que Naruto sabia era que si quería salir vivo de allí tenia que huir a como diese lugar.

-Allí esta, a por él-

Tras oír el grito el rubio intento ir mas rápido aun, cosa que para tener las piernas cortas que tenia era bastante imposible.

-_Venga, maldita sea tengo que huir_-

El pequeño niño corría Cuanto podía, sin detenerse ni un instante, lo bueno era que ningún civil se atrevía ya a seguirlo, lo malo era que los ninjas si y lo estaban haciendo muy bien.

La persecución duro un poco mas, hasta que al pisar terreno blando el rubio se deslizo de trasero por una pendiente en el terreno, desapareciendo de la vista de sus perseguidores.

-Bueno, de algo a ser...- no pudo seguir hablando, pues tropezó con algo metálico y callo al suelo aullando de dolor -Duele-

-**Duele**- se quejo el metal del suelo.

-¿he?- Preguntaron dos voces a la vez.

Cuando Naruto giro la cabeza para mirar al suelo pudo ver lo mas extraño que jamas en su corta vida había visto. Se trataba de un metal con forma de cabeza y con los colores blanco, rojo, verde, y morado, con una extraña protuberancia en lugar de barbilla.

-¿Pero que...?- la mandíbula se le desencajo mientras miraba al extraño pedazo de metal, el cual parecía que en cualquier momento hablaría.

-**¿Que estas mirando chico?**- Naruto solo parpadeo varias veces mirado mas intensamente aun al extraño ser que tenia enfrente.

-Acabas de hablar- dijo en voz baja y con incredulidad.

-¿**En serio genio? No me habia dado cuenta**- el sarcasmo del metal era evidente.

-Has vuelto a hablar- Naruto no salia de su estado de estupefaccion.

PUM

-**Esto va para largo**- adiviono el ser al ver a Naruto desmayarse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pues aqui esta el primer capitulo de la reedicion de mi primer fic, se que a lo mejor puede ser un poco extraño, pero luego se volvera mejor, como algo extra crare un aencuesta donde se podra votar por los biometales que podra obtener Naruto, el que mas puntuacion tenga el primero el segundo, segundo y asi...

solo decir ya que el retraso monumental que e tenido con los otros fics se deven a distintas razones:

Soldier y Frontier: falta de ordenador donde poder escribir, puesto que en otros medios no me aclaro.

Y Kamereon: cuando lo cree lo tenia completamente pensado, pero en este tiempo a tenido mas versiones diferentes de las que os podais imaginar, puesto que no me convencia ninguna, pero ahora ya esta en marcha, por lo que dentro de poco os dejo la conti.

sin nada mas que decir se despide NARUTO ZX


End file.
